*Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 7: Figuring Out Where To Go From Here
By Terrarian Pony Previously: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 6: Under A Crimson Moon Next: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 8: Freedom... Or Is It? Story: Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 7: Figuring Out Where To Go From Here ~ "I think you are ready for your first major battle. Gather some lenses from the eyeballs at night and take them to a demon alter."-Jacob the Guide ... My friends weren't as bad as everyone else last night, but they were still pretty rowdy, so I stayed at Three Dog's spot for a while. Morning came, and I've decided to finally go and find Elder Maxson. Once I found him, I went up behind him to have a chat. "That was a real gutsy move you pulled the other day." I said. "They should call you Elder Gutsy." Maxson turned around, and gave a shocked expression when he saw my face. "You... you're still alive. How?" Maxson asked in suprise. "You thought it would take a mercinary to kill me?" I asked. "What, you think because I'm mineshaft dweller, I don't have any skill." Maxson put his hand to his chin, and said "I admit. You are remarkable. I expected you to die, yet you stand. Then again, you are from the same mineshaft that killed many of our brothers and sisters. So, what now. You going to turn me in or something?" "Actually, I can be quite forgiving at times." I said. "But that doesn't mean I won't come after you next time." He seemed to have that noted. "Fine." he said. "Just stay out of way, and we won't have anymore problems, got it?" I went back up to Three Dog. He doesn't seem to mind that I come to him whenever I have the time. "Well, what can ol' Three Dog do for you?" "I think I've decided to check out a few other major settlements." I said. "Really? Which ones you had in mind?" He asked. I thought about the other three major settlements in Terraria I've heard of, and I mentally added Blood Winter to that list. I just need to figure out where to go from here. "I'm going to Lapis Town." I told him. "Hopefully, we don't get enslaved in the process." Three Dog's eyes widened. "Yeesh. I don't say I agree with this, but heck it's your decision man. Just don't be turning slaver on me, alright?" Me, Charlie, and Terra headed out immediately. Curtis and Drake decided to stay behind. It wasn't that it interested me to see slaves with bomb collars, I figured that maybe, maybe I'd be able to do something about that town without causing any violence. We walked down a path of obsidian. It lead us to a mining tunnel. There was a metal fence in the way, but I easily unlocked it with a bobby pin. We were about to enter the tunnel, when a whole bunch of Enclave soldiers came at us. It wasn't as many as in the mineshaft, but still way too many to fight head on. We went into the the mineshaft, and started running. I took out my Terra Blade, and blasted a melee projectile at the cealing. It caused a small collapse, to slow down the Enclave. We ran until we reached a minecart system. "Let's take the minecarts!" Terra said. We took a minecart out of the chest beside us, and placed it on the railroad tracks, and hopped in. The Enclave were approaching again quickly, and they weren't fooling around. I flipped a switch, and the minecart started going. A few moments later we were being closely followed, and on top of that, there were three very heavily power armored Enclave waiting to strike in front of us. Did they know we would be coming? I knew how to fix this. I took out my Lunar Vortex rifle, and aimed. A Vortex rifle, is a Lunatic weapon, created for, and by Vortex Lunatics. It was a long green glowing rifle, that shot miniature lunar blasts at an enemy. A lunar blast is blast of radiation, that can easily peirce through power armor. The thicker the apponent's power armor, the more radiation damage it will do. However, if said target is a ghoul, super mutant, synth, or any other robotic or mutated creature, then it will not affect them at all. At most, it will heal ghouls and mutants, instead of damaging them. This goes for all irradiated creatures. depending on how thick the power armor is, the lunar blast will speed up, and cut right through, as soon as it hits the power armor. I activated M.A.T.S., and targeted one shot in the torso for each of the three soldiers in front, confirmed targets, and blasted. Three green beams of radiation energy had peirced their power armor, burning them alive on the inside. One Enclave soldier from behind us, thought it was clever to jump from his minecart to ours. Boy did he look stupid when Charlie gave him a swing of Doomsday. He then fired Doomsday at the other Enclave troops, and their minecarts slowed when the Enclave bodies hit the bottom of the minecarts. We saw light up ahead, but soon found out we were entering a lava cavern. The minecarts went up, and we held on for dear life. We saw a portal up ahead. 10 obsidian, and purple in the middle meant it was a Nether Portal. ... I wasn't sure what was worse, the heat from the lava, or the minecart ride. Honestly, I didn't care which was worse, I only cared that I would get out of this alive. There was a lever up ahead. In front of it, a dead end. Terra reached her poison knife over the side of the minecart to switch it. "Hey, you might wanna keep your hands, head, and feet inside the vehicle at all times, please." I joked. I was smiling, and making a joke like this was some kind of joy ride. Terra looked annoyed, as if she wanted to smack me in the head. She dinged the switch, and to my suprise, a bridge pistoned up from the lava. In a moment we were no longer right above an ocean of boiling hot lava. The minecart had continued through a nether fortress. I was not suprised to see a bunch of wither skeletons, zombie pigmen, and demons all around us. What bothered me was that we were being closely followed by a bone serpent, and a ghast shooting fireballs at us at our side. I deflected the ghast balls, while Charlie and Terra handled the bone serpent. Terra used M.A.T.S. to deliver three poisoned knives to it's skull. If it were safe, Charlie could have just used the fat man he aquired at the crater. On my E.I.C., I could see a bunch of unfriendly marks, that were either fire imps, demons, or those pesky little firebats. I was sweating, and I'm pretty sure everyone else was too. Suddenly, the ghast sent a fireball towards the front of the cart, and we all fell out. Everything went black. ... It was another wierd day Mineshaft 8. Someone had been ripped open by a mirelurk king. Mirelurk kings are aquatic creatures with webed feet and hands, and spat out some kind of leathel sonic attack. It had some kind of webbed spine on it's back, not to mention that this one was glowing. I took my time with it, slitting it's mouth, and jabbing it's stomach three times. It's shelled friends came to avenge it. I put my sword away, and pulled out Myserious Magnum. Charlie let his minigun rip right through them, most of the bullets pinging off the shells as they coward to protect themselves. One got my leg, and another got my throat. I found it increasingly hard to breathe. On top of that, they were pulling on me, as I pathetically tried to kick the one holding my left leg in the face. To my suprise, Charlie picked up my gun, and shot the one grasping a claw on my neck in the face, and it let go. The other grabbed my other leg, and I brought out an ordinary laser rifle, using M.A.T.S and aiming for it's claws. It's claws ripped off, and one of them even turned to redstone dust. Charlie then slammed his minigun into the mirelurk's head, and smashed it's face in. Charlie saved my life that day, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend. ... I woke up at the feat off a fire imp. It stood there, starring at me, then scurried away. I got up, and looked at my friends laying unconsious behind me. I hated being unconsious. It was one of the many things I hated. There were pigmen and wither skeletons around here, but they just gave us passing glances. I picked up Charlie and set him down further away from any fire or lava, then went back for Terra and did the same for her. My leg had been hurting. I took a stimpak from one of Terra's medical boxes, and jabbed it into my leg. It was enough to heal the limb, but not enough to stop the pain. I had never felt this kind of pain before, but it was seriously making me dizzy. I sat on a block of nether rack. It was warm, but suprisingly comfy. Moments later, my friends woke up, and I greeted them with a slight smile. "Uh... what happened?" Charlie asked. "I feel like a train hit me, and I don't even know what that feels like." I raised a brow. "Well... close. I said. "I was hitting the fireballs back at the ghast, but I wasn't fast enough and it blew up the track." "Whatever... I need to sit down." Terra said, sitting on a block of unlit netherrack. "You guys alright?" I asked. "Yeah... I think so." Charlie said. "Next time, let's try not to attract so much Enclave attention." Terra said. "They really want to kill me now." I agreed. "I hear pigmen do good trading." "I don't think I want to be using gold swords." I said. "Just saying." "Is everything about swords and guns to you?" Terra asked. "Nope." I said. "Just swords. Guns are just emergency weapons to me. Don't get me wrong, I love the warm feeling of a laser rifle in my hands, and I love the pretty colors and all... but I'm mostly a swordsman." Terra rolled her eyes. Soon, we decided to get going again. Charlie and I had fixed the track for when we decided to head back, and the minecart was still in one piece. One of the pigmen lead us to another portal ahead, and we went through. ... I couldn't believe it. We were finally near Lapis Town, and already we were being harrassed by freaking slavers. They had three slaves with them, each wearing bomb collars. One of the slavers held up 32. pistol, pointing right at Charlie. I most certainly did not approve. He was also interestingly wearing a bomb collars himself. "Heheh. This one'll catch a nice price for us, eh?" The first one said. "Get that gun away from my friend." I demanded through my teeth. "Yeah, shove off." My friend said. "That's not how it works." the second slaver said. "We're the slavers here, we make the rules." "Now listen here," I told them. "...you're going to put the gun down, and free all your slaves, or I'm gonna shove that gun where sun doesn't shine." The first slaver chuckled. "That's funny... but here's the thing. Our slaves lives are tied to ours. You kill me, they die as well."Wait... WHAT!!! I looked at the slaves' bomb collars again, then to the slaver's collar. I then realized that taking him out quickly wasn't an option. The bomb collars were linked to eachother. I'd have to either knock him out, or hold him down. That wasn't the problem though. The real problem was, the bomb collars were wired instead of redstoned, and I didn't know anything about wires, but I knew someone in our group would be able to get this open. "I suggest you hand us your friend there." the first slaver said. "The more meat, the more caps. Heheh." I slowly shifted my gaze from the clollars to my opponent's eyes. "Yeah... that's not gonna happen." I said. "Terra, do you know how to deactivate those collars." She smirked. I used M.A.T.S. to shoot the other two slavers right in the face with Myserious Magnum, then I tackled the last one to the ground. Terra, get the slaves." She quickly deactivated the collars. Each one clattering to the ground as she did so. I kicked the slaver to the ground, putting my blade into him. I half expected the collars to go off behind me, but then realized they weren't active as long as they were open. We reached the enterance, hoping that the ones at the front didn't hear what just happened. They had no idea. The main gaurd's name was Gibson, according to my Pip-Boy telapathy. "What's your business here?" he asked. "What's my business?" I repeated. "None of yours thats what." His eyes widened in shock. "Whoa... ok, ok. You need lettin' in, I'll let you in. No need to be so serious." We trudged right in. I liked where this was going, so far. There were people with slaves, and people wearing slave collars. I felt this was unacceptable. I tried to keep my cool though. We were here to free the slaves peacefully aftrall, right? If all else fails, I could use Crimson Cutter. There were tents laid up everywhere. We needed to find the guy in charge's tent. The guy in charge was Mayor Turner, so we asked for directions. There were caged people, people who had already been exploded, people who were starved, and people were raped repeatedly. I finally had stop looking at the slaves in particular, and focus on the mayor's tent. I opened the flap, and then let my companions through. "How can I help you today?" A man with a white suit, and a white hat, was sitting at a desk in the back of the tent. "You've got a real problem out there." Charlie stated. "Aw man." Mayor Turner said. "Are the pipes broken again." I rolled my eyes, placing my hands on his table, gently, and said. "We're talking about the slaves. We came here to resolve things peacefully, and free them." His expresion turned serious. "Now hold on an Ocram dang minute." he said. "You can't just waltz in here and tell me to abolish slavery in Lapis Town. Buying and selling people makes me bottlecaps. Bottlecaps I am not going to let go to waste." "These are innocent people. They don't deserve this." Terra said. "Do ya think I have a choice here?" The mayor asked. "Sure their innocent, but we can make 'em do stuff for us." "It isn't right." Charlie said. "You can't just take away what makes them people, and turn them into tools!" "It needs to stop." Terra said. "How else can I get caps flowing in? It's the only business in this side of Terraria." Turner said. "Get a new one, 'cause I'm getting tired of people selling people." I said. "Well isn't that nice." Turner said. "Unfortunately I'm getting tired of your yapping. Gaurds I want you to... WHAT IS IT AMELIA???!!!" We all look back at the tent flap. A women in casual wares, and glasses, with her hair in a bun walks in with a clipboard in her hands. She had two mercenaries on either side of her. According to the Mayor, her name was Amelia. "Mr. Deathweed wants you at the Fifth Star. He wants to discuss another offer." The mayor made a distasteful expression. "Screw Hank Deathweed!" he said. "I'm not gonna let him buy my land for any price! It's my land! Their my slaves to sell, and it's my place to say weather he can have them or not! If he wants my town, he's going to have plow me down with a steam roller!" Amelia arched a brow. "He said you would say SOMETHING like that. He says that if you refuse he will, qoute..." She reads her clipboard while she continues. "...Give his own slaves an armory's worth of guns, and make them kill you himself." Turner slams his hands down on the table in front of him. "So that's how he want to play this game, does he? Well then you tell your wither skin boss that I'm coming down to the Fifth Star, and we're going to discuss matters!" "Very well, I will tell him immediately." Amelia said. She leaves, and her body gaurds behind her follow. We look back at him as I give him a "What the actual fudge was that all about?" face. "Alright, alright!" he said. "Listen. I'll make you a deal... I need you to help me get rid of Mr. Deathweed. If you can do that for me. I'll give up all my slaves and find a new way to play the raining bottlecaps game." I almost had an idea of what that meant... then I lost it... then I had it again. "Who's Mr Deathweed?" I asked. "What?" he asked. "You mean you came all the way here and you don't even know about Deathweed? He's practically the king of slavers. Now I've been selling him a good portion of my slaves, and for a fair amount, but he wants the whole town now. My town!" I looked at him skeptically. "So you want us... to go ahead, and kill Mr. Deathweed? In turn, you'll free all the slaves?" He threw his hands in the air. "Heck! I'll even offer them jobs if it'll get ya to help me!" he exclaimed. "I'll even give you a free deed to a house here. This man is crazier than I am! And you're seeing how crazy I am right now!" I wanted to laugh. I didn't think anyone could get crazier than a man who is causing an enormous scene admitting to the whole town how crazy he was. I turned to my companions. "It could turn one more slaver settlement into a civilian settlement." Terra said. "Let's do it!" Charlie exclaimed. I turned back to the Mayor, who is looking desperate right about now. "Fine." I said. "But if you don't hold up your end..." "Yeah, I got this, ok?" He said. "Douglas Turner never let's up on a deal. Just come with me, and I'll make sure that it gets done." ... "Hey everybody, it's me, Three Dog! Your voice in the darkness... or at least in the radiation. I've been getting more reports about that black masked maniac, and that green masked vigilante. Apparently, they're known as the 'Enderlady' and the 'Terrarian Creeper'. Trust me children, I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried. I want to know how one woman can tame a whole army of endermen with only a suit and mask. I've been given some kinda recordin' from a tampered eyebot. Apparently the 'Enderlady', is usin' some of these eyebots to make her very existance known the folks. Take a listen." There was the sound of holotape being inserted into the radio console, and a strange voice of a woman started speaking in some sort of tv super villian voice, through the radio. "Attention civilians of Terraria! Answer me a question. Do you truly believe that man is superior? Do you really believe that they were the first to walk this land? You are wrong. I... the Enderlady, have re-created the enderman! The real enderman! They were the first to even claim this land as their home, but then humans... humans crushed it. They burned it to the ground. The endermen... are angry. But you can satisfy them. They can save you. Become one with us, and become part of something beautiful! Ahahahahahahahaha!!! And to the Terrarian Creeper, I want you to know that when we find you, I am going to make sure you explode like every creeper should!" "Wow. That was unexpected. If you happen to see some 'regular' old world endermen roaming around, try not to look at 'em... 'cause they hate being seen, ya know, unless it's a weeping ender... but I don't think that's quite what she's talking about from the sound of it. That's all for now children, this is Three Dog... bringin' you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts." I had no words. It was just too funny to even think about. I was laughing balloons in my head right now. I still had questions about this job though. "I have some questions." I said. "What is it? Make it quick." Turner told me. We were already heading towards the Fifth Star. I wanted to know as much as I could about Mr. Deathweed before I was going to kill him... or at least pacify him the best I can. "How'd Mr. Deathweed become known as the king of slavers exactly?" "Well... he's been in the slaver business long before you was born." The mayor said. "In other words, he's a ghoul. But from what I hear, it started out as a small business like anything else. He wants to use slaves to re-create the country. But it's been over 200 years and he still ain't even got his business up to Crimsonia yet." "I was wandering if there is any way to pacify him." I said. Mayor Turner had to laugh. "See here's the thing... he doesn't see slaves as slaves. He calls 'em 'serves' or some flap like that. He says that they are being held captive to build a better future or something." "That still doesn't justify anything." Charlie said. "Maybe not. But he sure tries to." Turner added. "Is there anyone else like him?" I asked. "No." Turner said, but then seemed to contenplate that answer. "Well... I suppose there's the Legion of Ocram. Though they're a whole lot more brutal, and dress in some dragon armor... they don't like Deathweed though for some reason. He's been tryin' to persuade them to join his 'unity' or something like that. He's a slaver, but they don't like what he's using his slaves for." "You mentioned some Legion of Ocram. Who are they?" I asked. "Ocram's Legion? They'll tear you apart if you're not one of 'em. They'd even crucify their slaves if they don't do what they're s'pposed to. You can't save those people. It'd be more merciful to just kill 'em." Something in me burned. Did he say crucify? As in, nail them to a cross? I didn't like to think of that, so I changed the subject. "Have you ever heard of the Wither's Order?" "Oh yeah," he said. "...they've got one of the strongest armies all over Terracraftia. Them and the Legion have similar intentions, except theres a difference." A difference? "What is it?" I asked. "Hang on, I'm getting there." he said. "The Legion has the beleif that the wolrd was meant to be corrupted forever, so they do their best to try and keep it as so. The Order however, thinks that everything needs to burn. Heck, haven't we burned enough? Now they're just looking to kill what remain life is left on this planet. Unbelievable. Their intention is get rid of man kind all together, including themselves." "I think I get it, now." I said. "Man created war, the Order wants to get rid of man, but the Legion wants to either enslave man, or make them evil minions depending on their usefulness, as well as corrupting the land itself. But since the Order wants to eliminate everything, they want to elimate both the Legion and even themselves as well. But then that must mean that Ocram is the Legion's god, and the Wither is the Order's inspiration." Turner smirked. "Heh... you got it down to a science kid. I've gotta say, not anyone with even half a brain could figure all that out." "I think that's all for now." I said. ... We made a long walk, and had to cut through some raiders. Of course, there were slavers and mercenaries at our side. Now all we needed was either Drake or Curtis, and this crew would scare anyone who would be unfortunate enough to cross our wake. But ah yes, it isn't an adventure unless super mutants were involved. "I'm gonna wear your bones around my neck!" A super mutant brute had cried out. The brute had tried to swing a nail board at me. I blocked it with my sword, splitting the board in half. I then stabbed the mutant in the chest, causing him to sream in pain. Terra was dual weilding poison knives, and cutting through the mutants like they were just cheese, which somehow gave me odd craving for cheese inparticular, and then I was hungry, realizing that it had been three days since my last meal. I could eat a radscorpian. Charlie's Doomsday ripped through mutant with no mercy. There was a super mutant warlord, two overlords, fifteen brutes, five butchers, and twenty normal super mutants in total. We were only lucky to have not encountered one of those giant super mutant behemoths and... why did I think too soon? The humongous beast just came out of the building beside me, crushing me in building debree. I didn't think he noticed me, but he nearly stepped on my face as he walked past to kill his prey. I was in quite a predicament in seemed, and my friends were in trouble. I felt light headed, like I was going to pass out. Of course I would be going out this way. Or maybe not. Cold, metal hands grabbed under my shoulders, and pulled me out of the rubble, and I heard a familiar voice from behind me "You alright soldier?" I was releived. I turned around, wobbling a bit, to see the face a not so old friend, wearing X-01f power armor, minus the helmet. "Miss me?" I smirked a bit. "Yeah." I said. Then collapsed hard on the rubble. ... The Overseer ordered me on a missing person case. I wasn't a detective, but I was sure close. A man named Jameson was not heard from in a while. I tried getting information from his wife, Harriet, but she was freaking out too much to even answer my questions. I checked the lower levels of the Mineshaft, where the maintenance areas were. He was a maintenance person. Strangely, no one from maintenance was at their stations... because they were strangely all dead, but no trace of what did it. But that was when I realized my heiger counter was tclicking, warning me of severe spikes of radiation. I began coughing as I finally realized what was going on. A nuclear reactor in the maintanence level had sprung a radiation leak. I went back up as fast as I could, before the same thing that happened to them down here, happened to me. ... When I came to, The first thing I noticed was Terra binding my wounds. I didn't feel any pain, and she had informed me that she had injected me with med-X. I was thankful to have a medic like her. I looked to left to see the super mutant behemoth, lying on the ground, his head twisted, facing me from a distance. "Glad to see you're awake soldier. I was beginning to think I had failed you." I smiled weakly. ,Heheh... Danse... nice to see you." I said. "Thanks for helpin' out." He smirked. "They don't call me the behemoth slayer for nothing, you know." "How'd you find us?" I asked. "I talked to a friend of yours, Three Dog." he stated. "He said you were out by Lapis Town trying to convince the slavers to stop their madness. I knew there was a behemoth somewhere around here, and just knew I had to find you." "Thanks..." I said. "...we couldn't have survived without your kind of help." "No problem, just try a little harder not to get yourself killed." he said. "I don't know how you did what you did, but you saved our lives I guess." Turner said. "So, it seems you're trying to stop the slavery in Lapis Town." Danse said. "I'm... progressing on that." Admitted. "Depends on how this goes." "For what it's worth... I'm glad you hadn't killed me when you had the chance." Danse said. "I'd never kill someone unarmed, or if I didn't believe them to be a threat." I said. "Shall I assist you then?" he asked. I agreed. ... We kept going along the road. We had less troops, but Danse would be all we need if things went sideways. We decided to stop for a bit at an old gas station. "Alright. We're almost there." the mayor said. "If any of you sissies need to reload your guns or use the bathroom, now is the time." Terra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, nice pep talk." she said. I saw a glowing terminal somewhere and tried to get into it. Of course, it was locked with a seven letter password. "Gosh... dang it." I yelled, possibly way too loudly. Terra chuckled at me. "You know... I can teach ya a few tricks about hacking those things." I sighed. "Dang it, I hate computers." "This one's simple." she said. "Watch." She looked around at some of the objects around her... then typed in a password. She typed in the word... propane. Of course, she actually got the password. I was nearly suprised. I read the first entry. Entry 1:" Today was a pretty good day overall. The boss said he'd let us have a drink on him after work today. It was to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of our business. Everyone was exited and we even had a good amount of customers today." Entry 2:" We've been getting complaints from our customers about gas prices. People are going nuts. However, we're still good on business as long as the price doesn't raise any higher. I'm a bit worried though." Entry 3:" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. One of the employees had tried to smuggle a freaking lunar orb into here. Is he that stupid? The thing is, he wasn't even a Lunatic. He must have been a sympathyser or something, because no one could be that stupid. Or... could they?" Entry 4:" This war is going on forever. We've been selling oil like crazy. Even worse, I think the boss has gone paranoid. He's got his own tank underneathe the gas station. I don't know where he got that from or who would've just given it to him, but that's crazy as... well it's crazy. I can't say anything more about because it's too difficult to even explain in words how messed up that is. No kidding though, it's a huge tank with black stripes, and some kind of logo on the right side that closely resembles the wither. He calls it, 'The Wither Breaker'. It just doesn't add up. Things are not making sense these days." A tank? The employer of a gas station had his own tank? How would he even get it underneathe? Actually, now that I think of it, I did see a huge gap in the ground, with tracks that could be a tank's coming out. I decided to take a look at it. It was a small road leading underneathe the gas station. I wondered how anyone could've done that. The hole was empty, no tank... but there was something. A drill. Not just any drill, a drax. It was powerful enough to cut through any surface aside from bedrock, and lihzarhd brick, and was the most powerful drill in Terracraftia. It's motor half was striped silver and yellow, and the drill peace was really long. If I ever go mining, I'd be doing it with this. I grabbed the drax... well, carfully lifted the drax, and placed it in my satchel. I'd be needing a second satchel soon. Or if it becomes too much of a hassel, Charlie is the heavy lifter of the group. Of course he'd have to agree before carrying it around. "Alright everyone, break's over." Turner said. "Let's move this along." We kept going along the path until we reached the Fifth Star. It was a large black tower, with clean, blue tinted windows. There was a giant star on the center front of the building with the number five on it. "Alright, any questions?" the mayor asked. "Or are you clear on the plan?" "I'm clear on the plan, but why is it called the Fifth Star?" I asked. "You never heard of the six Star Towers?" he asked. "Well let me tell ya, that's where the top bosses of Terraria are located. They each got their own ideals, and watch over different parts of Terraria. Once we get this over with, I'll be next top boss of the land between Lapis Town, and Pennyton. And don't worry, you'll be free to roam around my area as long as you don't cause any trouble." "What about the other five Star Towers?" I asked. "Heck, I'll only need one."he said. "But I'll you in on a little secret. Amethyst Tower, that's secretly the First Star, and Three Dog is in charge of it." My eyes widened. "Wait, so Three Dog controls central Terraria?" Charlie asked. "No, no, no." the mayor said. "Eh... he supervises central Terraria, every top boss does. The thing is, he's supposed to have extended access to supervise all six parts of Terraria. So in a sense, he's the top boss of all six towers. Well... errr... that is except for the Sixth Star. But hey, we can talk about the rest of this later alright. Let's head in, and do what we came to do." ... When we approached the building, there two armed gaurds outside the Fifth Star. When we came in, there was an entirely clean lobby, all except for a piece of floor that created a ramp up to the second floor. There were several people who were decently dressed, but wore bomb collars. There was also a receptionist at the front desk, and she was dressed in casual wears. The man next to her came up to us. "Gentlemen, I'm gonna have to ask you to release all your weapons, and you'll have 'em back after you leave." One of the gaurds said. "Don't you know who this is?" I asked. "Mayor Turner has come to talk with Mr. Deathweed." "Apologies Mr. Turner, eh... go right ahead. He's expecting you." the gaurd said. Smooth. There was a big enough elevator to fit most of us, but not all of us in. We decided to leave four of Turner's Mercenaries behind to let the stronger, more fit types go in. We went to the top floor, which was the sixth floor, and we instantly came into the office of Mr. Deathweed himself. There were seven armed gaurds, another receptionist, two well-dressed slaves, and our target, Mr. Deathweed. He was a green glowing ghoul wearing a black suit, and black fedora, a cigarette in hand. "Ah, I've been expecting you." Deathweed said. Mayor Turner had his double-barrel shotgun at the ready. My Terra Blade, of course, was my weapon of choice. He signaled for only me to follow him. "You're done Deathweed." he said. "I'm tired of looking at your miserable slaves, and slavery being the only business around eastern Terraria. I'm turning this darn place around." I actually heard the ghoul chuckle. "Oh Turner..." He blew out a puff of smoke, then dropped his cigar on the ground, stepping on it to put it out. He then turned to us and said "Now you know I don't agree with the term... 'slave'." "Yeah, you can save your breathe." Turner demanded. "Just because you call them serves, doesn't mean it's any different." "Mr. Turner, I've been working on this for far to long," the ghoul said. "...and look where it's gotten me. These 'slaves' as you call them, are working for me, to create a better tomorrow, today." "That's rediculous!" I shouted. "Oh, so you're that Sword of Hope fellow I've been hearing about over the radio." Mr. Deathweed said. "I have to say, I'm impressed. I could have people like your group working for me. But I don't think you would agree with my terms anyhow, now would you?" "I'm done talking, let's get this over with shall we?" Turner said. I nodded, taking an offensive stance. Deathweed sighed. "If this is what you want, but you want my tower, you're going to have to get passed my entire security." Suddenly, Mr. Deathweed just... disappeared, as if he were some sort of... hologram. But how... but wha... His men started shooting at us, and we fought back, killing everone but the slaves. Mayor Turner had a slave collar key, so there was no fuss over that. After all the gaurds were killed, and slaves freed, there was an announcement going throughout the entire building. "Security! Look out for our rogue friends from Lapis Town. Kill them, or collar them. I want them to know what true dread feels like." TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter summary: So yeah, we made it through the blood moon unscathed, and then we off on a dangerous quest to free some slaves. Mayor Turner of Lapis Town wants to take a guy named Mr. Deathweed out of the equation, so we said "screw it", let's put the king of slavers down, and do right for the community. But Deathweed just disappeared, and now you're left clueless until the next chapter. See ya! Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers